


I've Seen Better

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Malnutrition, Medical Procedures, Misery, Multi, Pain, Post Mpreg, Support, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: "Andy... You don't look so good..."





	I've Seen Better

"I did it..." Andy whispered, panting. His eyes were rolling and he was clutching at Patrick and his babies.

Patrick and Brendon took a good look at him. He was understandably tired, extremely pale, and his hair and tattoos looked... Faded. His lips were trembling and the grey-blue of his eyes was dull. The whites were yellow.

He was breathless, but it seemed almost too much to Brendon. He seemingly had no control of his throat, which was working uncontrollably. He also seemed faint.

"Andy... You don't look so good..." Brendon put his forearm over his forehead, then pulled back. "You're too cold to be this sweaty. We need to take you to the hospital."

"No... I'm fine..." Andy shook his head and hugged his family close.

Joe grabbed his wrist, feeling his pulse. He shook his head. "No. You definitely need to go to the hospital. We'll get you there no problem."

Brendon got the babies dressed, and diaper bags packed. Patrick dressed Andy. Pete went out to warm up the car. Joe opened the doors for them as they went downstairs.

When they got Andy to the hospital, he passed out on the way inside. As soon as he was in a room, and Brendon had the babies checked in, the four were pacing in the waiting room.

"Hey, kids, mind sitting down?" snapped angry-looking sixty-year-old man. "Some of us are waiting for something important."

Pete turned and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him close to his face. "Our boyfriend just gave birth to four babies, in bed at home, because they wouldn't send him a fucking ambulance. We are here now making sure that he is going to survive watching our babies grow up together. Maybe if you thought about what we might possibly be waiting for, you would have realized you're being a dick."

The man was immediately apologetic as Pete threw him back into his chair and continued pacing. Patrick slowed and started crying. If he hadn't suggested they all fuck him, they wouldn't be here.

Joe pulled him in for a hug. He hummed gently, rubbing Patrick's back and doing what he could to calm the terrified dom.

Brendon and Pete started glaring at the man, hoping he truly felt as guilty as he looked.

After a while they were allowed to see him. When they saw him, sleeping im the middle of the room, with all the windows open, they all glanced at each other.

"He has accute malnutrition," a doctor explained, sitting them down. "He's very weak, but he'll make a full recovery."

"Malnutriton?" Patrick asked, suddenly terrified.

"Only slight. It can be hard if you're having triplets or higher to force enough food for all of you. He had one stomach, trying to eat for five people. You'd have a hard time too."

"So, no chance of anythimg like... Like anorexia?"

"Nope. He was obviously trying his hardest. Now that he's back to eating for one, his stomach will be able to do its job."

"Why are the windows open?"

"Vitamin D. He was bedridden for four months. He couldn't have possibly gotten enough sunlight, even if the windows in your house were always open." The doctor's technical talk and honesty was comforting. It meant that Andy would definitely recover.

Patrick sat next to Andy, not blocking the sunlight, and watched his chest rise and fall. "He was... Fitness oriented before this. Will he be able to do CrossFit?"

"By summer's end, yes. April 30th babies... My family has a superstition. Born on the last day of the month, you absorb the energy of the month. The kids'll be very persuasive people, who are always growing and changing, if we're right."

"Thank you, Doc. But I just want to spend time with my boyfriends, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. He'll be headed home in two weeks." The doctor got up and left them.

The next two weeks, if they weren't working or at school, they were with Andy.


End file.
